Akatsuki High
by Lunar Runaway Hiri
Summary: Four best friends are transferred from their new high school it's their fresh meat year , to a place a bit more... iteresting... Rated M for future language, implied ideas, ideas, and Hidan's mouth which appears later .
1. Transferred?

.:|Akatsuki High school:.

The Akatsuki members are the teachers and the students will be my friends and me... with different names of course. There may also be a few good guy teachers, too. I haven't decided yet.

Hesper:

Lizzie:

Amber:

Jeffery:

Hiri:

Raine:

Clare:

Rebecca:

Caroline:

Uniform: girls: guys:

"Ugh!" I plopped down in my first period class, not bothering to pay attention to anthing the teacher was saying. After all, I _was_ transfering to a different school, a _boarding school_, tomarrow. I can't believe that my parents would actually do this to me! I mean, _really!?!?_ Ugh! It makes me want to kill someone! I'm not even going to be able to see my friends! THIS _SUCKS!_ My freshmen year of highschool, and I'm being transferred!

"Miss Hiri!" I snapped my head up to look at the pissed teacher who obviously knew I had been zoning.

"Yes?"

"Answer the question!" I looked at the board. Wow. I really hope this new school has tougher classes. Even calculus is easy here. Yeah, that's right. I said calculus. I'm a smart freshman , Okay? I'm taking three math classes this year and I expect all of them to be easy; I'm a wiz in math. But social studies is a _whole_ other story. I mean, I can get through it, but I'd have a low A. A dangerously low a , like, 90.0. I'm good with numbers, sure. But _dates_… they have no equation.

"Miss Hiri, answer the question!" whoops! I dozed again! I hopped up and walked calmly over to the board. I did no work. I did nothing but write the simple answer of 54.879045. The teacher looked surprised. I turned around and walked back to my seat, slidding back into my spot.

"Very… good…" the teacher murmured, still staring at the board. "Well, onto the next question. John, would you answer for me?"

The class proceeded like that unitl the bell rang.

I looked at my scedual:

Homeroom 6:40-7:55

Calculus 1 8:00-8:55

Algebra 2 9:00-9:55

Science 10:00-10:55

Language 11:00-11:55

Social Studies 12:00-12:55

Lunch 1:00-1:20

Free time 1:20-1:40

Gym 1:45-2:30

Art 2:35-3:20

Japanese 3:20-4:00

Calculus 2 4:05-5:00

Homeroom 5:05-5:30

Wow. 20 minutes for lunch and 20 minutes for free time. This… Sucks. Worse than the fact that I'm only following the schedual for a day because I'm transfering. The worst part though, I am in no classes with my friends. This is the worst day of my life.

Flashback

I opened my eyes to greet the sunshinethat struggles for its life on the horizon. I can't wait! I hope some of my friends are in my classes! I jumped out of bed and got ready at 5:30 am.

I ran down the stairs just to bump, litterally bump, into my dad.

"Dad? What are you still doing home?" He looked at me and a huge smile spread across his face… not good. The great day suddenly felt ominous. Deathly ominous. Like a dark shroud was trying to place itself ontop of me.

"Sweetie, your mother and I have to tell you something." Those words sounded a bit too cheerful. My mom then walked into the room and a smile just as big as my dad's jumped onto her face as well. "You've been accepted into Akatsuki High School!"

"Into… What?" Horror made itself apparent in my voice.

"Akatsuki High School! It's a high school that's more like a boarding school. You'll be moving there tomarrow. I hear that they are for gifted young teens! Oh! And this is your uniform!" My mom held up what would be my everyday clothes. The shroud had done more than just covered me. It wrapped itself around me.

End flashback

That's when my bad day started.

-

The bell rang and you litterally ran to your locker, threw your stuff in and ran to lunch.

_**BANG!**_

I heard what sounded like someone running into something.

"EPIC FAILURE!" Yelled a voice I recognized all too well. I ran around the corner and into the lunch room. There I saw Hesper, Raine, Jeff, and Rebecca as the first ones in line, and the only ones so far in the lunch room. Hesper was rubbing her head, she must have run into the door… the others were laughing histerically at her. Great minds think alike. I then heard a few pairs of running feet approaching me from behind. I turned around to see Lizzie, amber, Caroline, and Clare running toward the lunch room through the now filling hallways. I ran up to Hesper and poked her in the forehead.

"Sup yo?" I asked. They all glomped me, for I was the only one who had no contact to any of our group of friends for the whole day so far, and the other four joined in when they arrived. The lunchline doors opened and we all went in, bought our lunch, and sat at the nearest table.

Lizzie Hesper Me Jeff

Caroline Amber Raine Rebecca

I sighed.

"What's wrong, Midnight?" Amber asked. Midnight is a little inside joke of a name for me…

"I'm not going to be coming to this school for the rest of my high school life." I stated simply but sadly. They all looked at me, surprised, shocked, and confused.

"Are… you… going to… Akatsuki High?" jeff asked slowly and hesitantly.

I looked at him surprised. "Y-yeah. How… did… you know…?"

"Me, Raine, and Rebecca are going too!" yelled Hesper at me, causing me to jump three feet in the air. Literally. I instantaneously feel the shroud fly away to find a new victim.

"REALLY!?!?"

"YES!" Hesper yelled in my face.

"Say it, don't spray it, Hes."

"Sorry…"

"Did you know we have to wear uniforms?" I ask.

"Yeah… I'm not wearing the skirt. I'll wear the guy uniform."

"I don't think that's allowed Hesper." Said Lizzie.

"Meh."

I hope you liked it! I hope to keep this story going, and I also hope to update on a sceduale… that probably won't happen though…

PIE! MOO! CHEESECAKE! MINES! EXPLOSIVES! BOOM! KATSU! HAHAHA!

Yes, in fact, I **AM** random.


	2. I wonder

(Raine's POV)

I jumped up out of my bus seat and ran until I got to my front door. I fumbled with my key, trying to jam it into the lock sideways, backwards, horizontal, until, finally, my subconscious mind told me 'forwards and vertical you dimwit.' The key slid into the lock and I thanked voice #7, the soul-sucking demon, and frantically shoved the door inwards.

"MOM!!!" I yelled. "MOM! I NEED TO SEE THAT BROCHURE AGAIN!!!" I yelled while running into the kitchen.

"Raine, you don't have to yell," My mom calmly stated.

"For the love of penguins! Stop nagging me!" She gave me _that _look.

"Fine! Fine! Geez, just gimme the paper!" She handed me a black brochure with a red cloud on it. The cloud was lined in white.

I ran up the stair and into my room. I jumped on my bed and flipped open the brochure to take a closer look. The girls' uniform was, starting from the shoes, a pair of back buckled boots. They went up to mid shin. Next were the stockings; A dark grey pair of stockings that went up to mid-thigh. A skirt that was about the same shade of dark grey as the stockings went down to about three inches above the top of the stockings. The top was a simple white top that had something between a low cut neck line and a no cut neck line (you know, those things that choke you every five minutes?) and came down enough to be comfortable. There were two accessories: A red leather belt with metal studs running in a line the length of the belt, and an armband. The armband was about 4-5 inches thick and made out of grey fabric. It was trimmed with a white frill and on it was an akatsuki cloud. There was a little note below the picture that said: 'You may style your hair how you wish.'

As I absorbed this picture, a few thoughts ran through my mind:

-Why must I be tortured with a skirt?!

-Hiri isn't going to be too happy that she can't were her metal belt…

-I wonder if they have penguins there…? (Raine: sorry, A.D.D.…)

I didn't give a shit about the guy uniform so I just skipped to the other page. Wow. They have an indoor pool and an outdoor pool. I suppose that's for swim team only… damn. We get free time on Saturday and Sunday, nothing new there, and we get to choose who we share our room with. YES! Four people to room! Perfect! And apparently they have a buffet for each meal… I hope they have waffles… They have classes such as challenge fine art, algebra, challenge graphic design, advanced agriculture… Crappers and Milk! These classes are all challenge classes! I'm gonna fail! Oh wait… no… those are just classes for the more gifted. There were other classes such as art, gym… meh…, health/medicine, origami, normal agriculture, religion, normal math, science, language… hey, they don't have social studies… hm…, economy, Japanese, and… English!? Huh!? Why would they teach an English language class…? Are there students from other countries as well?

I flipped back to the cover page. 'Japan's best academy' How in hell did I miss that!?!?!? Did my mom know? She must've. She would never have signed those forms without knowing where the school was…

Well, if I'm gonna be in a different country, I'm not gonna be able to come back home easily, and I am leaving tomorrow, so I guess I should start packing…


	3. Chat Rooms and Bad Dreams

(Rebecca's POV)

Well, now that I finished rereading the brochure to make sure that they didn't have a 'you must bring' list, which they in fact did not, I'm ready to pack.

What do I bring…

…

…

I have no clue.

Let's start with the necessities! Toothbrush, toothpaste, brush, other hygiene products… yeah. Clothes, shoes, necklaces, such as my paper Uchiha symbol that is taped to a chain, and hair things. Then I'll pack a few extra things. My manga books, my cell phone, even though I might not be allowed to use it, my stash of Halloween candy, my laptop, my Wi-Fi connecter, my chargers, my IPod, and a few books. Good thing I didn't wait till the last minute to pack, I might find a few extra things lying about that I'll want to bring and can add them in. The brochure said that pets were allowed, but I don't think that my parents would want me to take Mr. and Mrs. Mew Mew to Japan. Yes. I have two cats. And they're named Mr. Mew Mew and Mrs. Mew Mew. Shut up.

I took out my laptop and logged into a chat room. Surprisingly, both Raine and Hesper were there. All I saw of what must have been a completely meaningless conversation was:

VicEveSamAlex (Hesper): FATE IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN DESTINY!!! NOBODY CARES WHAT YOU THINK!!!

Theenchantingninjapenguin (Raine): TT-TT

Sasuke Uchiha 7 (me): Having another meaningless argument again, I see?

VicEveSamAlex: Shut up log boy.

Sasuke Uchiha 7: oh…

Theenchantingninjapenguin: :p

Sasuke Uchiha 7: Did either of you guys pack yet?

Theenchantingninjapenguin: yes. I packed many things that surprisingly fit into two bags…

VicEveSamAlex: … Maaaaaayyyyybbbbeeeeeee…

Sasuke Uchiha 7: You didn't even start, did you.

VicEveSamAlex: …

Lunar Runaway Hiri: SUP YO! I LIKE PIE!!!

VicEveSamAlex: …

Sasuke Uchiha 7: …

Theenchantingninjapenguin: … WTF

Lunar Runaway Hiri: TT-TT I feel so unloved…

Sasuke Uchiha 7: Sure… so, have you packed yet?

Lunar Runaway Hiri: No, I have all night still. I mean, we don't have to be at the meeting point, which is less than 20 minutes away from my house, until noon. So I figure, if I go to sleep at 5, I'll get 6 hours of sleep in.

Sasuke Uchiha 7: Right, I forgot you're nocturnal…

Lunar Runaway Hiri: It comes in handy sometimes, but not when I'm supposed to be awake and at school in the middle of the day, I mean, REALLY, who in their right mind would do that anyway!?!

Sasuke Uchiha 7: *raises hand*

Theenchantingninjapenguin: …me…

VicEveSamAlex: …

Lunar Runaway Hiri: I said in their right mind, Raine.

Theenchantingninjapenguin: Oooooohhhh…. Woops…

Sasuke Uchiha 7: well, I g2g, it *is* 10:00 after all.

Lunar Runaway Hiri: Bye then.

Theenchantingninjapenguin: I guess I should get going too, I don't want to catch a random illness that's caused by staying up too late like I always seem to do.

VicEveSamAlex: Bye.

Theenchantingninjapenguin has left the chat room.

Lunar Runaway Hiri: So are you gonna leave too?

VicEveSamAlex: psh, who do you think I am? … … … … … … *sigh* yes…

Lunar Runaway Hiri: So that's it then… you're going to leave me all by myself…?

VicEveSamAlex: … Gee, I'll call a Wahmbulance (nms)

VicEveSamAlex has left the chat room.

Lunar Runaway Hiri: Bitch. So, Rebecca, how's it going?

Sasuke Uchiha 7: How did you know I was still here?

Lunar Runaway Hiri: The thing didn't say 'Sasuke Uchiha 7 has left the chat room.' I'm not an idiot… don't say anything.

Sasuke Uchiha 7: do you think the others realized?

Lunar Runaway Hiri: Nah. Hesper isn't smart enough and Raine probably had another ADD moment.

Sasuke Uchiha 7 has left the chat room.

Wow. My friends are really strange… I wonder if Hiri is cursing me off right now… eh, who cares? I packed my laptop back into my luggage and grabbed one of my favorite manga books. I lay down on my bed and flipped open to my favorite part. This would let me sleep peacefully tonight. (SPOILER ALERT FOR NEXT SENTENCE) I read the part in the series where Itachi dies. (SPOILER ALERT OVER) That death makes me feel all warm inside. Yes, in fact I am a Sasuke fan girl. Therefore, I strongly dislike Itachi. That and the fact that my nickname at school is Sasuke and every one that's a friend of mine pokes me in the forehead constantly.

With Itachi's death on mind, the world around me became blacker and blacker.

Suddenly I'm surrounded by bodies and people that are constantly being slaughtered and maimed and are falling to the ground. The person jumps down in front of me and I see the silhouette of Itachi. Slowly the figure walks toward me. Suddenly a street lamp is shining down on me. The silhouette gets closer and closer laughing the whole time. Suddenly, his laugh transforms from a deep masculine and threatening laugh to that of a more feminine and crazed laugh. The silhouette slowly changes shape so that it now looks more like… HIRI!?!? She steps into the light, holding a bloody katana that drips a shiny red liquid. Suddenly she's inches from me holding a glimmering kunai to my neck, this weapon completely devoid of blood. She whispers with a tinge of crazy sounding in her voice, "When there's a knock on the window, open the door. Pull up a chair, sit on the floor. Turn around, look at me. Close your eyes, then you'll see…" If it comes from her mouth it makes no sense. Suddenly she held up a picture of Sasuke dying, an extremely graphic one at that, and turned around to cry. Suddenly she pushed me off the Empire State Building and I plummeted toward my death.

"HIRI, WHY!" I yelled sitting up in bed, tears streaming from my eyes.

"What the…?" I looked around. I was safe and sound in my bed, no bandages, and all my memory. I looked at the clock 6:59 AM. It ticked to 7:00. Beep! Beep! Beep! The alarm on the clock started going off. How ironic. I make sure to set the alarm clock, and then I wake up a minute before it goes off.

"Bad omens…" I whisper to no one in particular. I jump out of bed and get ready for the day. This was the second time Hiri has made me cry in my dreams.


	4. Dancing on the roof

(Hesper's POV)

"Hesper, wake up, you're going to be late." My mom's voice woke me from my… dream? What _was_ I dreaming…?

I stayed where I was, "Just a few more minutes…"

"It's already 9:30. Don't make me get Benjo in here…"

I sat straight up. "NO! NOT BENJO!" Benjo is my little brother. My annoying, three-foot-tall, I-want-to-smack-him-across-the-face,-break-a-bat-over-his-head-and-push-him-off-of-a-cliff little brother. His name is also one of the four ways to say 'toilet' in Japanese.

"Now get ready, bimbo…" My mom murmured as she closed the door behind her.

I sighed and layed back down. **Lazy ass. **"Shut up voice #4, nobody cares what you think!" **#5, the voice of reason does, bitch. **"… that's because you stole her soul." _No he didn't…_ "Yes he did, voice #5." Just shut up and get ready, already. You don't want to be tackled by toilet again, do you? "Meh… Shut up voice #2. I don't care if you're the smart one." _**Just stay there, it's too troublesome to move. **_"I agree completely, voice #1!" **Get up and move now or I will be forced to make bad pictures appear in your mind****. **"I hate you voice #3, you friggen perv." **You have three seconds to move before a very bad picture of TobixPein appears in you conscious mind. **"Shut up! Don't make me stab you with a fork again!" _Bad idea, you'd get hospitalized and then put into the asylum again._

I slowly got up and trudged over to my mirror. I picked up my hair brush and ran it through my hair a few times until it met no resistance. I put on a pair of black sweats and a grey t-shirt. I pulled on a pair of socks and a pair of black sneakers. I dragged my feet into the bathroom where I brushed my teeth. I slowly went back to my room.

I looked over at the two bulging bags that were perched next to my desk and I shoved my toiletries into them.

I looked at the clock. 10:02. I grabbed my bags and dragged them down the stairs. I dropped them next to the door and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm taking you to the pickup point at 11:30. Don't be late."

"Fine…" I grabbed the cereal and milk out of the fridge. I did a double take. Which one of the stupid idiots that I call family put the friggen cereal into the fridge!? …oh, right… I did…

…

…

Yeah…

I poured some frosted flakes into a white porcelain bowl and showered it with 2% milk. I took the bowl of cereal upstairs and into the bathroom. I opened the window and climbed out. I closed the window and sat down on the roof, ready to consume my breakfast.

I reached for the spoon.

Crappers and milk. I forgot to get a spoon.

This is the point in time where I wish I was Deidara and could just eat with my hands. Then I remember how Itachi is one of my favorite characters and I mentally slap myself for wishing to be his enemy. Of course, Sasori is soooo much better. **Insert fangirl squeal. **"Shut up you #$!ing soul-sucking demon!"

I stuck my head in the bowl and started eating like a dog. I pulled my head up when I heard hysterical laughter below.

"Hesper, what in Jashin's name are you doing?" Cried Hiri between laughs.

"Hiri! What are you doing here?" I asked with disbelief, I had been expecting my brother.

"I wanted to make sure that you were all awake…" She said with an evil grin appearing on her face.

"Well I am, so leave." She shrugged and walked away.

"Well, that was odd…" _**What a drag. **_"You said it!"

I put down the empty bowl and pulled my IPod out of my pocket.

I Turned the volume up all the way and started dancing to caramelldansen… on the roof.

After I had gone through the song 5 and ¾ times, my mom opened the bathroom door. She stared out at me and slowly started shaking her head, "Why." I just shrugged and she slowly closed the door.

Suddenly, a tennis ball flew past my head, missing me by two inches. I whirled around, just to see another tennis ball heading straight for me. I ducked and backed up toward the window. I heard laughter and that's when I saw Benjo, in all his puny, insignificant glory, standing in the middle of the yard, with an arsenal of tennis balls.

"You little #&$ing little piece of $#!t! I'll #&$ing kill your sorry excuse of an $$!!! COUNT ON IT YOU LITTLE B!T&#!" I scream down at him. His laughter stops instantly and he runs nside in fear of his life. I grab my IPod and my bowl and I climb into the window. I stomp down the stairs and death glare at the little bitch as I pass him. He frantically scampers into another room. I put my bowl in the sink and glance at the clock. 11:29:59. Wow. Nice timing. 11:30:00.

"Hesper! Time to go!" I srag my feet to the front door and I grab my bags.

"Bye dad!" I call.

"Bye, bimbo! Good luck at your new school!" He calls lazily.

I walk out the door and throw, with much effort, my bags into the trunk of my mom's car. I walk over to the passenger's side door and attempt to get into the car. BANG! The door runs right into me after closing itself in my face. Why do inanimate objects hat me so much!?!? I open the door and attempt to get in the car again. BANG! The top of the car hits me smack in the forehead. I ALREADY KNOW YOU HATE ME!!! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO PROVE IT SO MUCH!?!? Again, I attempt to get into the vehicle. I succeed. Well, third time's a charm! Right? My mom looks at me and then closes her eyes and slowly looks downward, shaking her head.

She puts the key in the ignition and the engine starts. She pulls out of the driveway, and we're off. So far so good. Hey, I was half expecting her to run into the mailbox… again!


	5. Limos and Jet Planes?

sorry I didn't get this out sooner, but I had a lot of computer issues... (i'm too lazy to talk about it so, go ask one of my other friends [VicEveSamAlex, Theenchantingninjapenguin, and Sasuke Uchiha 7])

Sooo... i made this chapter extra long, just to please my few fans...

Hidan! the disclaimer!

hidan- Hiri does not own any of the akatsuki or other naruto character's, they belong to Kishimoto-danna--- HEY! I'M NOT F***ING OWNED BY ANYONE D****T!

Author/hiri- yes you are, now shut up. i wish i owned them, but, I only own the Ocs... yes, I own them, especially Hesper, I bought her from Kakuzu...

* * *

Hiri's POV

"Well, this is FUN." I said, irritated beyond belief.

"Yeah, what a drag." Agreed Hesper

We were all waiting at the pick up point. We were all bored. Bored beyond belief.

"Why are we here again?" asked Raine.

I shrugged, "because we're waiting to be picked up by the principal of Akatsuki high, that's why."

"Well, he's late. Late beyond belief." Said Raine. I stared at her. She just voiced something that I had though twice… REPEATITION!!! … I DON'T HAVE ISSUES!

"Hey, Hiri, how did your family say goodbye to you?" Rebecca asked me.

"They didn't. She just momentarily stopped, I got out of the car, and she drove off like she couldn't wait to get rid of me."

"…" she looked like she was thinking… I say looked, because in thins group of friends, you never know. "How about you Hesper?" Hesper was the second one here, after me.

"… I got out of the car and she drove away yelling, 'Bye Hesper, you don't need to visit!" Hiri laughed.

"How about you Raine?"

"… I can't remember…"

"Hm?"

"She got knocked out." I answered her unspoken question."

"… How?"

Flashback-

"_Something's coming," Hesper stated. We looked over in the direction of the loud vrooming of an engine. Suddenly, a red ford jeep came veering around the corner. Bang! It crashed into a lamppost. Boom! It crashed into a small tree. Crash! It ran over a mailbox. RAARARA! It almost hit a black stray cat. AHHHH! Old lady Maybel jumped to safety. AHHHH! We both screamed as the familiar car came in our general direction._

_We both stood up and jumped into the middle of the street. The car came to a screeching stop a few feet from where we had been sitting. The passenger side door opened and Raine oozed out into a puddle of flesh and bones on the ground. We looked at her. She stared blankly into outer space with the O.O look plastered on her face. I looked up into the car._

"_Why do the good die young!" cried hesper._

"_Oh, come on! My driving isn't THAT bad… Is it?" Asked Rachel, Raine's sister._

"… _look at her and you'll find your answer." I simply replied. "Hesper, gop get her bags."_

"_Hai! (yes, sir! Or yes! Depends…)" she replied. I grabbed Raine and pulled her off the sidewalk and into the street._

"_Well, if you don't like my driving, stay off the sidewalk!" Yelled Rachel._

"_How in hell did you get your license!?!" I yelled. The only reply I got wsas a slight sparkle in her eye and an evil grin. (I'll leave it up to you to decide what that means…) Just then the trunk door slammed._

"_all clear!" yelled Hesper._

"_Tell Raine that her insane family says goodbye and that we love her!" Rachel said as I slammed the passenger side door closed. And with that, she drove off. No, she raced off in a very drunken manner… and she nearly hit old lady maybel again…_

-end flashback

"… Rachel was driving…." I heard an OOOoohhhh… from Rebecca.

"Was I the only one that realized that as we got dropped off, our adoes got better?" Rebecca asked. She was the last to arrive, and her mom even got out of the car and hugged her… meh.

Suddenly I realized a movement. "Something's coming from a general that way direction." I state and point in the direction Rachel had come from.

"You mean that really small black thing?" asked Hesper.

"It's black and red, Baka. (It's black and red, idiot)" Raine stated matter-of-factly.

The tiny speck started to grow, and soon we all saw that it was a black limo with a red license plate in the shape of a cloud. It's windows were tinted a dark red.

"That's our ride." Rebecca said.

"No $#!+, sherlock!" I responded as I stood up. VE IIIIiiIh

The limo pulled up and a man in his late twenties, early thirties stepped out. He had Dinger hair and about 30 piercing's on his face and ears alone. He wore a black tux with a red tie and a red cloud with while outline on his coat pocket. The school principal. Or, as we were to address him, Leader-sama.

I bowed shallowly and straightened, my friends, seeing my example, followed in suit. Leader-sama seemed pleased of our manners.

"Hello girls. You can put you bags in the trunk." We did and then all five of us sat ourselves in the car.

The limo has side seats, and two in the front and back. They all faced inward. I choose one of the two in the back, Raine choo There se one of the seats on the right, hesper sat next to her and Rebecca sat by herself on the left. Leader-sama then took the seat next to me. 'He must think I'm the leader of the group… why else would he sit next to me… hmmm. I guess in a sense, I am, but, I've always thought of it as a democracy where if you didn't at least consider my ideas, I'd beat you up… Hmm, I guess I am the leader… Sweet.'

We sat in unexpected silence the whole limo ride to the air port.

The car came to a sudden stop. "We're here." Stated Leader-sama. We all exited the car and two men approached us. They were wearing black suits and black hats with those stretchy black strings that keep them on. They were completely in black, except for a small pine on each of their right collar bones. A small red cloud pin.

"Konichiwa." They said in unison.

"May I store the car?" Asked thing numero uno.

"May I take your bags?" asked thing numero dos.

Leader-sama nodded and the two men unpacked the trunk, loading our bags onto a cart which thing numero dos carted away and a driver stepped out of the car and ting numero uno got in and drove away. Of course, he was only driving to a nearby garage.

I looked around. "Holy Crud Muffins. You have your own airport?!" (okay, maybe I don't say crud muffins, but, I had the sudden urg to put that in. deal with it) In front of us there was a large black airplane with a red cloud on each side and black tinted windows. They must like black.

"Several, in different countries of course."

"Damn, you're loaded!" Hesper yelled as she raced toward the plane.

He raised his eyebrow at the American slang.

"It means you're rich." I murmured. He showed no sign of hearing me, but, for some reason, I knew he did.

Ten minutes later we were seated confortably in the first class private jet plane. The seats were a very comfy black leather. There were little tables set up here and there for 'dining purposes.' To put it in fancy terms. I wanted a window seat, so that I could look out at the clouds and imagine jumping on them and, unfortunately, falling through. But, I decided it would be wiser if I sat in the aisle seat so that I could keep an eye on my friends and make sure that they didn't break the plane… though it sounds fun… BING BING! IDEA! Hehehe…

"What do you mean there's no tacos on the plane!?!" Erin yelled at a flight attendant. "Even hospitals have tacos and you don't!?!?!"

"Sorry, m-miss. W-would-d y-you l-like something e-else?" She asked frightened out of her wits, for Raine was now standing up and had her fist on the table. She also had the look on her face that Deidara normally wears when he's angry at Tobi. … Thank Jashin she doesn't have the explosives and that he blessed me with them.

"Ch. Raine, calm down. Just ask for something else Mexican." Hesper stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, ok then. Nachos?"

"No…" answered the attendant.

"Burritos?"

"No…"

"QUASADEAS?"

"Mm mm" she shook her head

"TEQUILAS!?!?!?"

"RAINE! THAT'S AN ALCOHOLIC DRINK! I FORBID YOU FROM HAVING THAT!" I yelled.

Soon, Raine, Heswper, and I were all fighting about Mexican food, alcohol, and ducks…

Leader-sama looked over at Rebecca. "Aren't you going to fight to?" he asked as if he were about to go insane.

She looked him dead in the eye. " I. refuse. To participate."

"You always refuse to participate!" We all yelled in her face, except, of course, Leader-sama, who just stood there.

Leader's POV-

I stood there watching them yell in Rebecca's face.

'What the hell have I gotten myself into…?' was all that passed through my mind.

Suddenly, Rebecca shrugged off her friend's yelling and took out her laptop. She opened it and turned it on. She started laughing miniacly.

'I wonder what she's looking at…? Why do all my thoughts end in …?...?' (a/n becaue I fell like it so shut up)

Hiri's POV-

"Bec! Put that stupid thing away!" I yelled, I knew what she was looking at.

"Fine," she mumbled. She then took out a manga book. To be exact: Volume 43 Naruto Shippuden. She turned to _that_ page, and she started maniacally laughing again.

"What are you looking at…?" questioned the only one who wouldn't know.

Rebecca held up the book, still on _that_ page, and turned it toward him.

"Is… is that Itachi-san, dead…?"

We all nodded.

"He's going to have problems in his class…" He muttered to himself, I think I was the only other one that heard. Meanwhile, we had gotten into another strange argument.

"it's the only thing you even participate in! All you do is laugh at Itachi in his so called 'dead glory' as you put it!" I yell.

"UGH! Great! Instead of the four prodigies I thought I was getting, I got four weirdos!" Exclaimed Leader-sama.

"Hey!" Rebecca sounded offened.

"Fine, THREE weirdos and ONE with PARTICIPATION ISSUES!" He corrected himself.

"I think he's lost it…" Hesper whispered to me.

I nodded, "Yup."

And then, the plane landed.

* * *

A/N BTW, I'm only updateing now because i just got a new laptop! YAYS!


	6. Rules

A/n alright people. I'm not sure if I said this or not, so:

Erin/Raine

Miranda/Rebecca

Hesper/TingAnn

Hiri/Natasha/me

Alright, I hope that will clear up any name confusion.

(Raine's Pov)

As soon as we got off the plane, we were inside and into the principal's office. Leader-sama immediately took a seat in the swivel chair behind his desk. There were three other (ordinary) chairs in his office.

"Take a seat." He ordered. I sat in the chair farthest to the left. Hesper sat next to me and Rebecca sat next to her. I realized that Hiri hadn't even tried to take a seat, she just stayed near the back wall. Maybe she zoned… I saw a slight smirk dance on her lips… she folded her arms and leaned against the wall. Oh. She had dibbs on escaping if needed… Never thought of that…

"Alright, I'm going to tell you the rules of this school and also set some ground rules that are specifically for your 'special' group. First, school rules: 1. Wear She had dibbs on escaping if needed… Never thought of that…

"Alright, I'm going to tell you the rules of this school and also set some ground rules that are specifically for your 'special' group. First, school rules: 1. Wear your uniform at all times during school hours. 2. No skipping classes unless excused by the school doctor or the teacher of that class. 3. No smoking. 4. No alcohol consumption," I heard Hiri groan. Leader-sama raised an eyebrow. "5. No cheating," Hesper groaned this time. Rebecca rolled her eyes. "6. No inappropriate gesture toward classmates or teachers. 7. Stay in your dorm room after 10:00 p.m. 8. No inappropriate body art. 9. Do as the teachers and staff say. And 10. Be respectful and polite. These are the ten main rules." I scoffed at the last rule and I could practically hear Hiri's smirk growing at each rule. "If you break any of these rules, it will be punishable by the standards of the teacher that catches you. That means that it could vary anywhere from a warning, to detention, to torture, to death."

I raised my hand.

"Yes?"

"Which teachers are the ones that will kill you if they catch you doing something bad?"

"… Why?"

"So I can avoid them at all costs."

"… Hidan and Kakuzu."

"But, are you really allowed to kill us?" Asked Rebecca.

"Yes, it was on the paper work… in a… very… disguised form…"

"Which class does Kakuzu-san teach?" Hiri spoke up.

"You ask that like you know him… do you?"

"I get around a lot…"

"Economics."

"THAT should have been obvious…" Hesper spoke up as she looked at Hiri.

"You never know, Hes…" Hiri had her signature evil grin plastered on her face.

"Which brings me back to my other point: Your specific rules…" we all groaned. "1. No killing. 2. No harming other students. 3. No poisoning peers or teachers. 4. No drug selling. 5. No torturing other peers. That's all." Hiri was aghast at all of these rules.

"Y-you HAVE to be joking!" he gave Hiri the well-I'm-not look. I could have sworn that Hiri was going to have a mental breakdown and kill everyone in the room and then break the school, but, she just composed herself into a respectful silence and wiped any emotions off her face.

"What? No fun? No ShowTime?! NOOOOOO!" Hesper cried out. She quite liked when Hiri had breakdowns… We all did… unless she tried to kill us… that would not be good.

"These are your schedules for the year. You only get that copy so don't lose it. You are required to go to each teacher and get it signed. You will then bring it to your homeroom teacher, or, if they forget to ask, you dorm master, so that we know you went to the first day of the class. Also, Rebecca, I will have the guidance counselor work with you to get rid of that participation issue you have." Hiri, Hesper and I all pointed and laughed at Rebecca.

"Who is the guidance counselor?" she simply asked.

"Tobi."

There was silence.

"No. Way. In. Hell." She stated.

"You DO know that was an act of disrespect and punishable by me… right?"

"Well, what IS your punishment?" I asked.

"Torture."

There was a silence again.

"Dismissed. And when I say that, I don't mean you can leave school. I mean that you can leave this room. Your task today-"

"But it's SUNDAY!" Hesper (disrespectfully) interrupted.

He glared at her. "Your task today is to go and find the class rooms that you will be going to so that you know where to go and don't waste time tomorrow. Now get out of my sight you disrespectful Pagans."

"That was a bit ooc, was it not?" I spoke up.

"I'M NOT A PAGAN! I WORSHIP JASHIN, DAMMIT!" Hiri shouted.

"You'll get along with Hidan just fine… Now leave!"

"Fine, fine…" Hesper and Rebecca murmured.

"I like potatoes!" And with that, I stood up. Then I saw it. An orange. (Didn't know leader-sama liked citrus) And I had to know… I had to ask… but, no… I… GAHHH! "CAN I NAME IT JIMMY!?!?!?" Leader-sama jumped slightly at my sudden outburst. "CAN I! CAN I! CAN I! CAN I!?"

"What?! What are you talking about?!" He asked frantically.'

-

(Leader-sama's POV)

'What the hell is she talking about?! Name it Jimmy? Name what Jimmy!!? This doesn't make sense!'

Hiri approached me and my subconscious mind told me to be careful, I had dissed her beliefs, and I know how Jashinists can be… but then…

"She wants to know if she can name your orange Jimmy… she has that problem… and not just with oranges…" She whispered.

"Well, how do I make her stop?!"

She gave a are-you-stupid-or-something? look. "Say, 'Yes.'"

"Yes."

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And Raine did a happy dance, grabbed the orange and danced out of the room singing, "JIM-JIM-JIMMY! Jim-Jim-JIMMY! Jimaro! JIMMMMY! WOOHOO!"

-

(Raine's POV)

'YAYS! I GOT A NEW FRIEND! NAMED JIMMY!'

I looked down at my hands. But… they were… EMPTY!?

"What the hell?! Who took Jimmy?! JIMMY?! WHERE'D YOU GO!?" I looked over at Hesper and saw her chewing on something… her hands were also behind her back. Hiri grabbed what she was hiding and held it for me to see. My eyes opened wide, my mouth hung open in a capital O, and my hands were hovering around the orange peel that was once my beloved friend.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO JIMMY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!" I yelled at Hesper.

"I was hungry!" she whined.

-

(The thoughts of Hesper, Rebecca, and Hiri)

Hesper: Shit I'm gonna die!

Hiri: You know, sometimes it seems like she…

Rebecca: like random objects more than her friends…

Hiri and Rebecca: O.O that. Was. Weird.

Hesper: I feel excluded…

-

(Raine's POV)

I had gotten over Jimmy… so now I was thouroghly confused by my friends' zoned behavior. Rebecca was walking in a straight line and just had the luck it took to avoid things, Hiri was expertly weaving back and forth between obstacles, and Hesper… hit everything in her path… BANG! She ran into a door and fell down. The rest of us kept walking…

--

Alright! There's the chapter!

I'm just gonna add something that pertains to the story here, so, pay attention and don't stop reading!

Schedules (cuz I'm too lazy to figure out how to fit in telling them in the story)

Hiri

**Period ****Class ****Teacher ****MP ****room**

**1 **Adv. agriculture Zetsu-sensei All 24

**2 **Language arts Kakashi-sensei all 47

**3 **Graphic Design Deidara-sensei All a 54

**3 **weapons Anko-sensei MP1-2b 31

**3 **Illegal trading Kakuzu-sensei MP3-4b 7

**4 **history Iruka-sensei all 20

**5 **Lunch/free time ------ all Café

**6 **Japanese Kurenai-sensei all 62

**7 **gym Kisame-sensei MP1,3 a gym

**7 **health Asuma-sensei MP1,3 b 22

**7 ***Explosives/art Deidara-sensei MP2,4 54

**8 **religion Hidan-sensei all 33

**9 **Algebra Itachi-sensei all 42

**10 **Homeroom Tsume-sensei ------ 13

Hesper

**Period ****Class ****Teacher ****MP ****room**

**1 **Adv. agriculture Zetsu-sensei All 24

**2 **Language arts Kakashi-sensei all 47

**3 **Challenge fine art Sasori-sensei All a 53

**3 **World Awareness Hiashi-sensei MP1-2b 40

**3 **Mythology Baki-sensei MP3-4b 12

**4 **history Iruka-sensei all 20

**5 **Lunch/free time ------ all Café

**6 **Japanese Kurenai-sensei all 62

**7 **gym Gai-sensei MP1,3 a gym

**7 **health Asuma-sensei MP1,3 b 22

**7 ***Art/explosives Sasori-sensei MP2,4 54

**8 **religion Hidan-sensei all 33

**9 **Algebra Itachi-sensei all 42

**10 **Homeroom Tsume-sensei ------ 13

Raine

**Period ****Class ****Teacher ****MP ****room**

**1 **Adv. agriculture Zetsu-sensei All 24

**2 **Language arts Kakashi-sensei all 47

**3 **Animal Care Tsume-sensei All a 13

**3 **Express. senses Hiashi-sensei All b 40

**4 **history Iruka-sensei all 20

**5 **Lunch/free time ------ all Café

**6 **Japanese Kurenai-sensei all 62

**7 **gym Kisame-sensei MP1,3 a gym

**7 **health Asuma-sensei MP1,3 b 22

**7 ***Art/explosives Sasori-sensei MP2,4 54

**8 **religion Hidan-sensei all 33

**9 **Algebra Itachi-sensei all 42

**10 **Homeroom Tsume-sensei ------ 13

Rebecca

**Period ****Class ****Teacher ****MP ****room**

**1 **Adv. agriculture Zetsu-sensei All 24

**2 **Language arts Kakashi-sensei all 47

**3 **Geometry Itachi-sensei All a 42

**3 **religion Hidan-sensei All b 33

**4 **history Iruka-sensei all 20

**5 **Lunch/free time ------ all Café

**6 **Japanese Kurenai-sensei all 62

**7 **gym Kisame-sensei MP1,3 a gym

**7 **health Asuma-sensei MP1,3 b 22

**7 ***Art/explosives Sasori-sensei MP2,4 54

**8 **Graphic design Deidara-sensei all b 54

**9 **Algebra Itachi-sensei all 42

**10 **Homeroom Tsume-sensei ------ 13

****Substitute for 3rd period b day: Creative writing **Jaraiya-sensei All b 17

**Note: Religion class moved to 8th period**

*this class is taught by both Deidara and Sasori, which ever thing is listed first (art or explosives) is the dominant class and, thus, the dominant teacher that would punish you if you break a rule. This class is IN THE SAME ROOM and does not require a seating chart, so both classes can mingle. Both teachers can give advice to each student and sometimes they even swap classes for a day.

**SPOILER ALERT!

Note: each class is 55 min. long. That may seem long (especially because there are 9 classes) but, we LIVE there. The classes are long. First period starts at 7:00, and there is a 5 min interval between each class. Free time (aka not school time) starts at 4:00, or, if you're in a club that day, 5:00.

ANOTHER NOTE: if you are in swim club, track, or PAWS, you will be dismissed at 6:00 on that day.

Third note: this school goes by an a-day, b-day system. The days alternate (a, b, a, b, a, b, a, b, etc.).

Breakfast is when you wake up, lunch is 5th period (11:00), and dinner is at 6:45 (pm)

Hiri's club list

**worshipping **Hidan-sensei Wed, thurs

**------ (that's the club's name) **Kakuzu-sensei Fri

**Anime/manga **Itachi-sensei Mon

**Medicine **Kabuto-sensei sat

**Art **Deidara-sensei tues

Raine's club list

**PAWS **Tsume-sensei Thurs

**Anime/manga **Itachi-sensei Mon

**Medicine **Kabuto-sensei sat

Hesper's club list

**swim **Kisame-sensei Mon, wed, fri

**Art **Sasori-sensei tues

**Battle of the books **Kakashi-sensei Thurs

Rebecca's club list

**Battle of the books **Kakashi-sensei Thurs

**Anime/manga **Itachi-sensei Mon

[Oh, and the word count (for Erin/Raine's beifit) is (for actual chapter): 1184]


End file.
